Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor module, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor module fabricated by simplified processes.
As the mobile market is expanded, research on electromagnetic waves and heat emitted from electronic devices is being actively conducted. For many kinds of electronic products, electromagnetic wave emission from semiconductor packages may cause problems with other nearby semiconductor packages. The electromagnetic interference (EMI) and heat may result in various malfunctions, operation abnormality, operation failure, etc.
In addition, various types of semiconductor packages have been developed to meet increasing demands for high speed and dense semiconductor packages, but the EMI and heat issues persist.